The invention relates to a device for metering and dispensing powdered filling material into containers of the type known from DE 33 28 820 C2. The known device has a metal filling wheel for the powder. The manufacturing costs of a filling wheel of this kind are very high due to the large number of recesses that are required as weight saving measures and due to the desired precision of the bores for the metering pistons. Furthermore, the abrasion resistance of such a filling wheel and its ability to be cleaned or sterilized are critical when it is used in the pharmaceutical field. With the known device, it is also necessary to manually adjust each metering piston individually in its radial position if a different metering quantity is desired. Such an adjustment therefore requires a relatively large amount of time and requires trained personnel.